A Shattered Heart
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: A single night leads to a loss for two members of the BAU. A second chapter has been added.
1. Chapter 1

A/N not mine I own nothing but the plot, and the bunny in my head.

Tissue warning

 _ **A Shattered Heart**_

 _Sometimes life happens, and where you find life you invariably find death. -unknown_

She sat there sobbing quietly, knowing that no matter how she wanted this to have a different ending it wouldn't change much. Nothing was meant to come of that single night. She had noticed the regret in his eyes when they woke up the following day. She had eased his concerns and told him that she understood, but the truth was it had broken something fundamental inside of her.

He had left with a sigh of relief that day, and there was nothing for her to do but cry for her tender heart. Time marched on from that point, and it had changed her perspective on everything around her. She now looked at everyone and everything without her rose colored glasses. While she knew that bad had to happen to make way for the good, she never expected to have the bad continue to take over her life.

She knew she needed to call someone to pick her up from the emergency room, and her options were severely limited today. The only one who had stayed behind from the case had been him. She didn't want to explain why she was even there in the first place. He would ask and she couldn't lie worth a damn. She didn't have a choice any longer, she had to call him.

"Yeah, Garcia?" He nearly growled.

"I'm sorry to bother you, and if I had any choice I wouldn't have called. I'm at the emergency room of Sentara. Can you pick me up? They gave me pain pills and I can't drive home."

"I'll be there in thirty." He said, hanging up with out a goodbye.

She bundled up in her winter wear. It was cold and grey out. This year January had not been kind to the residents of the area. She sat outside shivering on the little concrete bench. It was her effort to numb herself to the physical and mental pain. He soon pulled up and she began to shake out of upset rather than the cold.

"Is there a reason you called me, instead of anyone else?"

"The rest of the team is on a case and Derek took Savannah and Hank to visit her family. I had no one else to call."

"Of course you didn't."

"You didn't have to come, just drop me off at home and I'll have my neighbor take me to the pharmacy later. You can go back to pretending that I wasn't the biggest mistake of your life. I'll never bother you again," she whispered.

"Pen..." he began softly.

"Don't, just don't."

He pulled up in front of the pharmacy closest to her old apartment. She realized that he didn't know she had moved. She started to get out to go have them filled when he put out his hand for them. Not thinking, she just handed over the entire discharge packet.

When he came out holding the little bag with pain pills and antibiotics he looked pissed. That was when she noticed what she had done.

"Who's baby was it, Penelope?" he demanded.

"I've only been with one damn man in two years. So, who do you think?" She snapped back.

"It's been damn near four months and I'm just now finding out that you were pregnant with my child. What did you do? Get rid of it?"

"No, I didn't. I lost _my_ child. Just let me out here I can walk the last mile."

"We're only a block from your apartment."

"We're a mile from where I live. I thought I needed more room and a yard. I was planning on telling you next week, but I also wanted you to know that we didn't need a damn thing from you, Dave!"

"Why didn't you tell me, kitten?"

"Don't call me that. How the hell was I supposed to tell you that the woman you regretted sleeping with was now having your baby? Tell me, oh great one. You avoid me at all costs"

"I didn't regret that night. I only regretted how it came about."

"Bullshit, Agent Rossi. Absolutely, fucking bullshit."

"What's your new address?" he whispered.

She quickly rattled it off and soon they were pulling up in front of a small single story home. She bounded out of the car and made a beeline for her front door. He followed her quickly. He was able to see her shoulders shake with quiet sobbing. When she dropped her keys he bent down, picked them up, and opened the door for her.

She lost her barely held together composure, hitting her knees a cry tore from her body. The sound was that of someone filled with complete anguish, someone's who's soul had been shattered. He bent over and helped her up, gently guiding her to the couch. He got her a blanket and a glass of water.

Once he was sure she was comfortable and had taken his pills; he sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Kitten, I am so sorry. Please don't hate me. Please don't think that I regret that night."

"I don't hate you, but I can't help but think you regret that night. I may not be a profiler, but your behavior since that night tells me exactly how you felt."

"Not regret. I felt _guilt_ for not treating you better, for not being the man I should have been. For behaving like some Randy young buck. For not courting you like you deserve."

When she didn't reply he looked down and noticed that she had fallen asleep. Chuckling sadly he placed a kiss to her temple and let the grief from the knowledge of another child of his passing. Both of them from women he had loved, then drove them away. This time he was going to hold on with both hands. Maybe they could rebuild their shattered pieces together.

 _How lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard. -Winnie The Pooh_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot

Shattered Heart

Blessed are those who mourn, for they shall be comforted. ~ Matthew 5:4

That one night that they had spent together meant far more than she would ever know. He felt that she deserved better. Someone younger, someone who worked a more stable job, someone who could make promises and keep them.

He never intended to fall in love with the vivacious Penelope Garcia. He had never intended to spend a night in her bed, wishing for more. That following morning he listened to her words and knew that he had broken something vital inside of her. He broke more than just her heart, he had chipped away at her already bruised soul. He never expected her to call him for help, and knew she must be in a bad spot if he was all that she had to help.

A thousand things ran through his mind when she said that she was in the er and they had given her pain meds.

Had she gotten hurt in an accident?

Had she been dating and it escalated into domestic abuse?

Had she been attacked?

Was she sick?

When he went in to have her prescriptions filled he read her discharge summary. His heart stuttered. It was not what he thought in any way shape or form. A baby. She had been pregnant and lost a baby. She had been nearly sixteen weeks along. Thinking back, he knew it was most likely his, but he needed her to tell him. Did she hate him that much, that she did something to get rid of it? Did she destroy the baby because it was his?

He had reached a boiling point when he reached the car. To say that he was mad was an understatement. He snapped and so did she. He knew that she was telling the truth about her plan. She had no reason to lie to him, plus she couldn't lie worth a damn. It felt like he had been punched in the gut, but he was so proud of her.

She kept it together until he got her home. Once he settled her on the couch and she fell asleep, he gently moved away from her. Standing up her made a slow walk through of her new home. It was more toned down than he ever thought possible from her. A few splashes of her personality had shown through. He easily found the room the she had intended as the nursery. It was light and airy. Only a few things were already in there. His main focus was the white rocking chair, where a classic Pooh Bear sat. His fur was muted and he looked like he had been a very loved toy. Picking it up, he then sat in the rocker and let his own tears of grief fall for the gentle soul that was lost to him once again.

He didn't know how long he sat there. He heard a small sniffle and looked up to find Penelope standing in the doorway. She rushed over and knelt in front of him. They held on to each other, each lost in their joined heartache.

"I'm sorry, Dave. I'm so so sorry," she half whispered half sobbed out.

"Why, Kitten? You didn't cause this to happen."

"I should have told you right away, but I didn't even think about James. I'm so sorry that I've caused you to hurt even more."

He sat back and cupped her cheek in his hand, forcing her to look at him. " An Angel opened the book of Life and saw our precious baby, closing it she whispered, 'this soul is too beautiful for this life' and called it home."

He used his thumb to wipe the tears from her cheeks and gave her a small watery smile. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, turning slightly she pressed a soft kiss into the palm of his hand. He wanted to take away all of the pain he caused her, all of the hurt and sorrow. This was his burden to bare as well. He could not take it from her, but he had learned that they could become stronger together.

"Kitten, we'll get through this."

"I know. I was just so excited finally. I had something to be happy about and just like everything else in my life, it was gone. I'm not meant to have anything good."

"You have to team, you have your godchildren, your friends, your very own special Angel in heaven, and you have me."

"You?"

"Yes, me."

"Why don't you get a few things and spend the next week at least with me, or I can run home and stay here with you? Neither one of us should be alone."

"Let's stay here. I don't think I'm up for going to far from here right now."

He nodded and helped her to stand. He walk with her hand in hand to the door of the nursery. Wrapping and arm around her waist he gently guided her through the door. Turning his head back to look in the room, he could have sworn that he heard the tinkling of two children giggling.

A child that loses its parents is an orphan.

A man who loses his wife is a widower.

A woman who loses her husband is a widow.

There is no name for a parent who loses a child, for there is no word to describe the pain. ~ Unknown.


End file.
